1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system is made up of a digital broadcast transmitter, a digital broadcast receiver, etc. The digital broadcast transmitter processes data such as a broadcast program in a digital manner and transmits the processed data to the digital broadcast receiver. This digital broadcasting system has gradually replaced an analog broadcasting system owing to various advantages thereof including efficiency of data transmission.
The Vestigial Sideband (VSB) transmission mode, which is adopted as the standard for digital broadcasting in North America and the Republic of Korea, is a system using a single carrier method. Therefore, the receiving performance of the digital broadcast receiving system may be deteriorated in a poor channel environment. Particularly, since resistance to changes in channels and noise is more highly required when using portable and/or mobile broadcast receivers, the receiving performance may be even more deteriorated when transmitting mobile service data by the VSB transmission mode.
Also, in a conventional digital broadcasting system, it is the current reality that interactive services provided between a digital broadcast transmitter and a digital broadcast receiver are not so many, and a digital broadcasting standard capable of more efficiently providing interactive services is also not clearly defined. Particularly, even in a mobile digital broadcasting environment, it is the current reality that there is little discussion on the aforementioned interactive services.